


Red and Gold

by Milotzi



Series: Ribbons and Bows [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Old Age, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: Severus doesn't mind Gryffindor colours now and then, when he has lost a bet.





	Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stupid Harry Potter Comix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220571) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch). 



> **Medium** : Pens and pencils on coloured paper.  
>  **Rating** : NC-17
> 
>  **Title:** Red and Gold
> 
>  **Rating:** NC-17
> 
>  **Medium** : Pens and pencils on coloured paper
> 
> Part of the Ribbons and Bows universe; read on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634351)  
> Inspired by the fictional HP world of JKR and the great fan work out there. The bedlinen and Gryffindor theme especially by mywitch's brilliant take on an older [Harry and Ginny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220571/chapters/33660123) and what she said about figuring Gryffindors would love to be surrounded by their colours.

Even though they are both well into their second century, Severus and Minerva have both remained competitive, sexually active and very much in love with each other. They love betting and, when he loses, Severus does not mind a Gryffindor evening. The Houses have been abolished in Hogwarts but both Severus and Minerva still feel a sense of belonging with their original Houses and love their House colours. So when she has won a bet, they retire to bed early and Minerva gets to read a tale or two from their privately printed copy of _Beedle the Bawd_ to Severus to get them in the mood. For those nights, their bedroom is decked in Gryffindor red and gold. Obviously, there are ribbons and bows, too, which will play their role in what unfolds then. Sometimes, Severus cheats and lets Minerva win, so they can have a Gryffindor evening.


End file.
